Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch system, especially, which is adaptable to a speed shifter.
Related Art
A conventional speed shift device using a dog clutch type shifter to transmit power from an input part to an output part via a gear train selected among different speed gear trains needs a mechanical link system for operating a slide action of a slidable member of the shifter (i.e., a clutch slider). As disclosed by JP 2009-73371 A, for example, a typical mechanical link system includes a fork engaging with the clutch slider, and a fork shaft pivoting the fork. The fork shaft is axially slidably supported in a transmission casing (e.g., a transaxle casing).
To provide the conventional dog clutch type shifter, the transmission casing (transaxle casing) needs to have a space for axially slidably supporting the fork shaft parallel to a gear shaft constituting the gear trains, thereby increasing component parts in number and cost, and thereby hindering a transmission (e.g., a transaxle) from being minimized.